RWBY: Bloody Rose
by BatmanRules256
Summary: Ruby, Neo, Cinder, and Blake are Grimm, a group dedicated to bringing down the SDC, the world's biggest Dust manufacturer, fully responsible for said drug's distribution among the criminals. But, when a hostage is taken, will they find a new ally in the heiress of the drug empire, Weiss Schnee? And, what about the fact that Ruby has a sister in the police force?
1. The Job

Chapter One: The Job

Ruby took a deep breath to steady herself, holding the scope up to her eye. She knew exactly where to fire, where the biggest impact would be.

Ruby had decided to put on her red hoodie and camo pants. She had on her uncle's old combat boots, which fit her somehow. Her black hair had red tips and fell over her left eye, which was now occupied by a sniper rifle's scope. Her silver eyes stared dead straight into the sight, noting her target.

"Ruby" Neo's raspy, soft voice came over her earpiece. "I'm in position. Are you ready?"

Neo was wearing her favorite pink jacket with white pants and black boots. She wore black gloves, her signature umbrella tucked safely into her right hand. She'd died half of her hair pink with white streaks, the other half brown. She had one pink eye and one brown, a medical condition.

"Yeah.' Ruby said, nodding, even though it wasn't necessary, seeing as how Neo couldn't see her. Though, she felt sorry for the girl, having to use your voice even after an operation like she'd had. True, it would make her completely mute if she didn't, but it still hurt her to use her voice like that. Though, there was no helping it for this job.

"Cinder.' Ruby said over her earpiece. "I'm in place. You got the box?"

"Not quite." Cinder said.

Cinder was dressed in black pants and black combat boots. Bandages wound around her upper chest and hips. She wore a tan vest that she left open. She wore black, fingerless gloves. Her ashen black hair went down and covered her left eye, reaching past her shoulders. Her eyes were an amber color, almost like a fire.

Ruby got nervous. Cinder was always punctual, no matter what.

"I-Is there a problem?" Ruby asked. She knew if they got the boss, they'd easily get Neo and maybe even her.

"No." Cinder said. "No need to be nervous. I'm just taking a few extra minutes to assess the situation."

"Oh.' Ruby said, breathing a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Is that worry I sense?" Cinder asked, amusement in her tone. "I didn't know you cared so much, Ruby."

"Well" Ruby said, smirking. "Who else could I have sex with without feeling bad?"

"Well then." Cinder said, huffing in mock hurt. "I guess I'll just not have any more with you.'

"Good luck tying those knots by yourself." Ruby said, chuckling.

"Okay, I take it back.' Cinder said, knowing Ruby called her on it.

"Back to the matters at hand.' Neo said, minor disgust in her voice. "You got the target, Cinder?"

"Yes." Cinder said. "Second window on the far right."

"Thanks.' Neo said, nodding as she entered said window.

"So" the ice cream girl said, looking around. "No guards… odd."

"Problem?" Cinder asked.

"No." Neo said. "That's what worries me. There's no guards."

"That can't be right.' Cinder said, thinking. "Blake managed to gather information on there being at least two guards at that window."

"Think she messed up?" Neo asked.

"Blake?" Ruby said, chuckling. "Nah. She never messes up. Except when she decided to fuck my sister. Not the smartest relationship she ever got into."

"Well, they're happy." Neo said.

"True." Ruby said. "But, I don't want to see what would happen if Yang found out. That would be the hardest choice she'd ever have to make in her life, second only to arresting me."

"True." Cinder said. "Neo, have you found her room yet?"

"Not yet, boss." Neo said, strolling through the manor. She found a small room with a single scratch on the door. She opened it to find the target she was looking for.

Said target was a girl wearing a simple white dress. She looked to be around Neo's age, which made the ice cream girl bite her lip, something she'd done quite a bit lately. Her skin was pale, glowing seemingly. Her dress touched her knees, not going past them. Her feet were bare. The dress was also sleeveless, exposing the girl's arms, showing off their skin. Her hair was long and white, reaching all the way down her back. It was tied in a tight ponytail that was off center, put on the right side. Her eyes, if they were seen, were a light icy blue, sparkling slightly. However, at the moment, she was facing away from Neo, sitting on her bed, humming a song softly.

Neo recognized the tone, Ruby and Cinder hearing it as well. Neo also noticed several marks, her eyes widening as she figured out their source.

"Be quick.' Cinder said to Neo, neo nodding. She snuck up silently behind the girl, wrapping her arms around the girl, pinning her arms to her side. She then clamped her hand over the girl's mouth, preventing any noise from escaping.

"If you have any desire to live" Neo said. "You'll remain quiet."

The girl nodded carefully, the entire time trembling with fright. Neo quickly tied her wrists together behind her back. She then tied her ankles together. Pulling a rag out of her pocket, she tied a knot in the middle, shoving it into the girl's mouth, tying it around the back of her head. She then tied a cloth around her eyes, shutting out the light completely.

Neo picked up the girl, carrying her out stealthily. She was greeted, however, by about seven guards, all of them aiming guns at her.

"Shit.' Neo muttered under her breath.

"On it.' Ruby's voice came from her earpiece. A crash from the window Neo entered signaled the guards to it as two of them dropped to the ground, both dead from a bullet to the head. The others ran as another was hit through the chest.

 _With Cinder_

"Nice shooting.' Cinder said, running through a parking garage. Two guards moved up to engage her, however, they underestimated her.

Cinder moved forward with a speed they didn't expect, kicking the guard on the left in the gut, landing a bone crushing blow to his temple, throwing her weight over him to land a kick to the second guard's face, knocking him over. She punched him in the face, knocking him out.

She then pulled a flask out of her vest, pouring it over the two guards and the area around them, throwing a red crystal looking object behind her as she got into a car. The 'crystal', which in reality was a miniature explosive, lit up with a large explosion, Cinder racing out of it in a black limousine. She parked under a window of the mansion long enough for Neo to jump through the large sunroof and land in the back seat, their target tucked safely in her arms, bound, gagged, and blindfolded as per Cinder's orders.

"Where we taking her?" Neo asked.

"To the usual place.' Cinder said, glancing back. "Ruby will meet us there."

"Got it." Neo said, nodding. She buckled in the terrified girl, whose eyes were wide with fear, though they weren't seen.

 _Later_

As the ride came to a halt, the girl still trembled, not wanting to anger her captors, but still scared for her own life, tears starting to come down her face.

"So.' The silky voice (Cinder) said, moving into the back to inspect the girl. She cupped her chin in her hand, turning her face to each side. A small, sly smile crossed her face.

"You did a good job bringing her here, Neo." She said, her voice as smooth as silk.

The girl realized at this point that this girl didn't sound much older than her. Neither of them actually. Though, that didn't mean they couldn't harm her in many different ways.

"You taking her out or me?" the voice of the one who'd taken her (Neo) asked.

"I have to get a few things.' Cinder said, stepping out. "Ruby'll be by in a few minutes."

"You know.' Another voice, this one more childish sounding, getting into the car. "Stealing a limo isn't the smartest thing when you kidnap a rich girl.

The girl looked at her, noticing she seemed to be the one they were referring to even though she couldn't see her. While she looked at her, the one she was looking at quickly glanced her over, noting her features. They were… kinda cute. What?

"So, this is the one?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't think we were into the literal kidnapping business."

"She's actually your age." The silky voice said, the brunette looking at her.

"Well" the ice cream girl said. "I'll get her inside. Where you want her?"

"Put her in the storage room." The silky voice said.

"Got it." The child sounding one said, picking the girl up bodily and opening the door of the limo. She felt herself being carried and felt the temperature lower as they left the outside. She felt herself be set down in a chair, a single rope fastening her to it.

"Now, don't go away." The voice said, a slight sense of humor attached.. "I'll be right back when we've decided what we're going to do with you."

She herd the door to the room shut, the loneliness and darkness of the room making her even more cold and terrified, shivering in her own fear.

 _With Ruby, Cinder, and Neo_

"So" Ruby said. "Whose job is this?"

"What do you mean?" Cinder asked.

"I mean" Ruby said. "Who gave us this tip? This isn't like our normal jobs for getting by or even related much to taking down the Schnees. Who put us up to this?"

"an old friend." Cinder said.

"Why would Mercury want to break into Schnee manor?" Ruby asked. "More importantly, why kidnap the heiress?"

"Ransom." Cinder said. "But, there's also some other things that I grabbed that he wanted us to browse through before doing further things with them."

"Like?" Ruby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A few important documents." Cinder said. "I'll show you later."

"How did you know it was Mercury?" Neo signed, now able to do so.

"Simple.' Ruby said. "He's the only friend Cinder still talks to. Especially after she and Emerald broke up."

"you don't understand.' Cinder said. "She…"

"That bitch deserved it." Ruby said, clenching a fist. "She cheated on you. With Neo. Granted, Neo had no clue about you two. But, if I ever see that mint haired bitch again, I'll put a bullet right through her cowlick."

"Harsh." Neo signed, drinking a glass of water to bring instant relief to her throat.

"So" Ruby said. "What are we gonna do with snowflake? I mean, from her state of dress, she doesn't seem like a rich girl. Though, the snowy hair and I'm assuming icy blues are the giveaway."

"I think we should rough her up a little." Neo signed.

"Nah." Ruby said. "Why damage the goods?"

"You want in her pants, don't you?" Cinder asked Ruby, chuckling slightly.

"Sure." Ruby said, smirking. "But, for this one I'll wait for consent."

"Really?" Cinder asked.

"Hey.' Ruby said. "I may be a killer, but I still got morals. Especially to innocent people."

"True." Cinder said, shrugging. "Plus, I think she's scared enough to cooperate. Go make the call."

"How about we let her make the call?" Neo signed. "That way it's more authentic."

"Makes sense." Cinder said. "But, make sure she's not unconscious first."

"I got it." Ruby said.

"If I see one attempt of flirting" Cinder warned her. "I'll put you in the basement for a month."

"Fine." Ruby said. "How about afterwards?"

Cinder rolled her eyes, tossing Ruby a secure phone.

Ruby entered the room where their hostage was kept. She was slumped over.

" _maybe sleeping."_ Ruby thought. _"It is kinda cold in here."_

She reached up and pulled out the cloth tied around her mouth, the girl gasping in panic.

"Woah, calm down, princess." Ruby said, chuckling. "You're alright. You're not hurt. In fact, you're gonna make a call to mommy dearest and tell her we're offering you up for ransom."

"Y-you're wasting your time." The girl said, shaking her head. "Sh-she won't.'

"Let me guess." Ruby said, crossing her arms. "She's the 'don't make deals with criminals' type."

"N-no." the girl said. "Sh-she makes deals with criminals all the time. It's that… she doesn't care… about us. Me or my sister."

This tugged at Ruby's heartstrings. She thought for a minute, coming up with an idea. She moved back out to Cinder, a smug look on her face.

"What?" Cinder asked, raising an eyebrow. "You get the call made?"

"No." Ruby said. "Apparently, mommy dearest doesn't care about the daughters."

"If the girl is to be believed" Cinder said. "What do you propose instead?"

"Well" Ruby said. "It wouldn't work to release her. And, you know she's similar to us in several ways. So, I propose we make her one of us."

"And, how do you propose that?" Cinder asked.

"Give me five months." Ruby said, grinning. "Me and Blake'll have you a fully trained Grimm, ready and capable to fight."

"That sounds like a reasonable time." Cinder said. "Get to it."

"On it." Ruby said, heading back to the room where the hostage was.

"Alright, princess." Ruby said to the girl. "I've got a proposition for you."

"A-a proposition?" the girl asked, trembling less than she was, less scared apparently.

"Yep." Ruby said. "We're not gonna release you, cause of how it'd be hard to. But, we figured you'd benefit by becoming a Grimm."

"Y-you guys are the Grimm?" the girl asked.

"Yep." Ruby said. "I have a feeling you'd be better off here."

"Wh-what makes you say that?" the girl asked.

"Those marks on your back aren't from falling.' Ruby said. "We're actually more alike than you realize. All of us are."

"R-really?" The girl asked.

"Yep." Ruby said. "Truth is, we were all kids who had bad upbringings, usually involving Dust. But, ironically, we all four decided to become a gang/for-hire group dedicated to bringing down the biggest Dust manufacturer, who is fully aware of the damages. So, what do you say?"

"Wh-why did you bring me here?" the girl asked.

"I'm assuming it was a cover." Ruby said. "The ransom call was to distract your mother to what we really got."

"A-are you going to take her down?" the girl asked.

"Yes." Ruby said. "She's caused too much trouble in this city."

"I-I want to help." The girl said. "She's caused trouble everywhere, especially among the Faunus."

Ruby nodded. Blake, a Faunus herself, was saying stuff about that. Ruby sympathized with the girl, her older sister, Yang, doing so as well.

"alright." Ruby said, grinning, taking her blindfold off. "It's time we started you getting ready."

The girl looked at Ruby, taking in all of her features. She looked kind of… cute. Wait, what was that?

"Let's start off with names." Ruby said, grinning, holding out her hand as she slashed off the girl's bindings. "I'm Ruby."

"I-I'm Weiss." The girl said, taking it.

"Well, Weiss." Ruby said. "We're gonna make you a good Grimm yet."

* * *

Will Weiss make a good Grimm? Find out soon.

This was an idea i had that I decided to write. i may not update it fast, but i kinda want to see where it goes.


	2. Winter

Chapter Two: Winter

"So" Ruby said, looking Weiss over. "We're gonna have to evaluate you to see what sort of skills you have and where we can position you."

"O-okay." Weiss said, nodding.

"Lemme call the other member of the gang." Ruby said, pulling out her phone. "You've met Neo and Cinder, but Blake's our 'talent scout'. She'll know how to train you."

"O-okay." Weiss said as Ruby dialed a number.

 _Elsewhere_

"Oh, Yang, you sure know how to get down and dirty." The cat Faunus said, smirking at her girlfriend. "You sure you're the good cop?"

Blake had been wearing a white button down that had been ripped open, it lying under her on the bed. The black pants she was wearing were thrown off to the side as well as the underwear with them. She was also tied to their bed spread eagled by ropes.

"I don't know, kitty cat." Yang said, grinning. "You tell me."

Yang straddled Blake, leaning over her. Blake twitched slightly as Yang's mane of blonde hair tickled her naked breasts. Yang grinned, enjoying her girlfriend's position.

Suddenly, Blake's phone went off, signaling that she had a call.

"Goddammit!" Yang exclaimed. "Such a mood killer!"

"Who is it?" Blake asked.

"Ruby." Yang said. "Wonder why she's calling."

"give me the phone." Blake said. "It's probably about work."

"Well" Yang said, grinning, answering the call. "Let's see. Say hello."

"Hello?" Blake asked. Yang put the phone on speaker, holding a finger up to Blake's lips.

"Hey, Blake." Came Ruby's voice. "I just called to thank you for joining me and Cinder last night. That was the best sex I've ever had. When you used your tongue, it was better than Cinder ever could. And, your skill with tying knots is incredible. I've never been so pleasured in my life and neither has Cinder. But, don't tell Yang. She'll never let you come over."

As Ruby spoke, Yang got both angrier and more embarrassed and shocked. Blake was a little nervous (considering she was still tied to the bed and Yang looked kinda angry), but also super embarrassed at what Ruby had said.

"Y-you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, one more thing." Ruby's voice said, snickering. "Yang, actually give the phone to Blake instead of listening in. I can't wait to hear about the look on your face when Blake comes in."

"H-here." Yang said, chuckling at how her sister had gotten her.

"Uh" Blake said, chuckling nervously. "Can you untie one of my arms?"

"Sure.' Yang said, untying Blake's right arm. She put the phone up to her ear, turning off speaker.

"What is it?" She asked, sighing. "I was in the middle of something."

"I know.' Ruby said. "Sorry to interrupt your sex, but this is important."

"What is it?" Blake asked. "Also, Yang's probably gonna kill you for saying that stuff."

"Well, that's what she gets for listening in on other people's conversations." Ruby said. "though, if you ever do wanna join me and Cinder…"

"I'll pass.' Blake said. "I mean, you two aren't even dating. It's just you two relieving stress over Cinder's breakup with Emerald. God, if I ever see her, I'll put a bullet right through her eyes. Cheat on Cinder, will she? And, with Neo! Fucking bitch! She's lucky Neo didn't know about Cinder dating her or you and I would be getting arrested by your sister."

"Yeah." Blake said. "I'm sure Yang would have loved to file that report."

"On you two killing Emerald?" Yang asked. "I'll write it right now and I'll even let you off with a warning."

"I know, right!" Ruby shouted. "I mean, who cheats on someone with their sister that's three years younger than them?"

"I know." Blake said. "So, why are you calling? Does it have to do with our latest 'project'?"

"Yeah." Ruby said. "We added a new member."

"Really?" Blake asked. "Am I being replaced?"

"No.' Ruby said. "But, I need you for on the job training. Whenever you get back, I need you to help me evaluate her and see what she's good at."

"Alright." Blake said. "I can do that."

"Sweet!" Ruby said. "Alright, you get back to being fucked by my sister. Bye now!"

"What was that about?" Yang asked, taking the phone.

"We got a new recruit." Blake said. "I have to help train her."

"Aww. "Yang said, pouting slightly.

"Not now." Blake reassured her girlfriend. "When I next go in.'

"Ah." Yang said. "Well, let's get back to what we were doing."

 _With Ruby and Weiss_

"Th-that was an awkward conversation." Weiss said.

"It was funny." Ruby said, snickering. "So, now that we got some free time until Blake gets here, what should we do?"

"I" Weiss said. "I want to see my sister."

"Sister?" Ruby asked.

"Yes." Weiss said, nodding. "My sister, Winter."

"This Winter a cop?" Ruby asked.

"No." Weiss said, shaking her head. "She's much too young for that. She's staying with a friend of mine and has been for a while."

"Alright then." Ruby said, nodding. "Let's go then."

"You're coming with me?" Weiss asked.

"Of course." Ruby said, shrugging with a grin. "I mean, you probably don't know your way around here and it's not the safest of neighborhoods."

"Okay." Weiss said, nodding. "I'd like for you accompany me."

"Alright then ,princess." Ruby said, grinning. "Let's go."

 _Later_

"Alright, which house?" Ruby asked, driving slow so Weiss could see the houses.

"That one." Weiss said, pointing to a reddish one.

"Alright.' Ruby said, nodding as she pulled into the driveway. She and Weiss got out and walked up to the front door, Ruby knocking.

A tall woman opened the door, at least eight inches taller than Ruby. She had on an amber colored sweater and pants. She had red hair that reached her legs, tied in a single pony tail. She had piercing green eyes as well. Said eyes widened when she saw Ruby and Weiss.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Ruby?" She asked. "What are you doing here? And, with Weiss?"

"You know each other?" Ruby and Weiss asked Pyrrha and each other.

"Pyrrha and I knew each other a long time ago." Ruby said. "Her boyfriend dumped her to try to date me. Just his luck, I was a lesbian. Pyrrha and I fought and I don't think we ever made up."

"Ruby." Pyrrha said. "It's alright. I understand now that you'd never steal someone from me like that. Especially since you weren't even into Jaune. I forgave you a while ago."

"Yay!" Ruby shouted, hugging Pyrrha, who hugged her back, laughing.

"Since Weiss is here" Pyrrha said. "I'm assuming you're here for Winter."

"Yes." Weiss said. "I don't know if we can take her. I'm staying with Ruby and I'm not sure exactly how that situation will work."

"She's one of you guys now?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah.' Ruby said, nodding. "We… uh… took her forcibly."

"I see." Pyrrha said. "And, she joined?"

"Yep." Ruby said, grinning. "Do you still make those awesome cookies?"

"Yeah." Pyrrha said. "Come on in. Winter's having some right now, actually."

"Yay!" Ruby said, cheering.

"Winter!" Pyrrha called into the house. "You've got a couple visitors!"

The sound of small feet running up to Pyrrha could be heard.

From behind Pyrrha's legs peeked out a girl that could be no older than seven. She had hair the same color as Weiss', eyes the same as well. She was in a small white dress and wore a light blue shirt under that. She wore socks, but no shoes.

"Weissy!" the little girl exclaimed, jumping at Weiss and hugging her.

"Hello, Winter." Weiss said, picking her up and holding her. "Were you good for Pyrrha?"

"Yeah!" Winter exclaimed, wrapping her legs around Weiss.

"Good." Weiss said. "Now, you'll have to stay here more, but I'll visit you a lot, okay?"

"Okay." Winter said, nodding.

"Yeah.' Ruby said. "Probably safer for her here. Too many weapons at our place."

"Yeah." Weiss said. "I thought of that too."

"well" Pyrrha said, ruffling Winter's hair. "It's fine with me. She's very well behaved. But her i-n-j-u-r-i-e-s are hard to properly care for in terms of h-e-a-l-i-n-g."

"i-n-what?" Ruby asked, confused. Weiss whispered into her ear, Ruby mouthing her understanding.

"Yeah." Weiss said, sighing. "I'm sorry for that."

"Me too." Pyrrha said, nodding. "But, she hasn't complained. She's either the best little trooped I know or it doesn't bother her much. After the first few weeks she didn't complain anymore."

"That's good." Weiss said, nodding. "Has she been eating all her vegetables?"

"Yeah." Winter said, nodding quickly.

"Winter." Weiss said, a knowing look on her face. "Are you telling the truth?"

"No." Winter admitted, pouting. "Broccoli yucky!"

"Amen to that. "Ruby said, Weiss and Pyrrha giving her glares.

"you should eat all of what Pyrrha makes you, Winter." Weiss said. "It's good for you."

"Aaww." Winter said. "I don't wanna.'

"Well, too bad." Weiss said. "As your big sister, I command you to eat all of them."

"Aww." Winter said, pouting more.

"Good." Weiss said. "Now, I have to go. I may can see you sometime next week, okay?"

"Okay!" Winter said, nodding. "Pyrrha help make you cookies."

"Alright then." Weiss said, laughing softly at that, handing Winter back to Pyrrha. They all waved goodbye, Weiss and Ruby returning to Ruby's car.

"sweet kid." Ruby said. "reminds me of you."

"How so?" Weiss asked.

"Are you shitting me?" Ruby asked. "She looks like a younger version of you."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yeah." Ruby said, nodding.

"So" Weiss said, looking at Ruby. "What are we going to do in this training?"

"Well" Ruby said. "We're gonna see what you're good at and work on that.

"O-okay." Weiss said, nodding. "Let's do that."

"Right." Ruby said, nodding. "So, we can chill until she gets back."

"Alright.' Weiss said.

"I think" Ruby said, grinning. "you're gonna be amazing at whatever talent you have."

* * *

So, WEiss will receive her training next chapter. This should be interesting.

So, I changed a major thing in this, said thing being Winter. Originally she was going to be older than Weiss and a cop, but a couple fics I read with kid Winter convinced me i'd have more fun with child Winter. Plus, Yang's a cop.


End file.
